<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mozart and Sibelius by the_sacrilegious_bee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286147">Mozart and Sibelius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sacrilegious_bee/pseuds/the_sacrilegious_bee'>the_sacrilegious_bee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twosetviolin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, M/M, Talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:26:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sacrilegious_bee/pseuds/the_sacrilegious_bee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between our two favorite classical YouTubers.<br/>The only twist:<br/>You don't know which one is talking...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Conversations [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mozart and Sibelius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello,<br/>This is part two of my series Conversations.<br/>Again, you don't know who's talking. But that is the fun in it😉. I'm not quite sure if I like this as much as the first part, but I just went with what I was thinking... Yup. I thought about guinea pigs...</p><p>Have a good night/ day/ whatever💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you think about this one?</p><p>It`s really cute, hey.</p><p>I know. And have you felt the fur? Wow!</p><p>You`re usually not this exited about animals. What changed your mind?</p><p>They`re guinea pigs!</p><p>Yeah, I know...</p><p>Hilary?</p><p>What about her?</p><p>She has guinea pigs too! Haven`t you seen her posts?</p><p>I wasn`t that active on social media the last few days...</p><p>Well she adopted some and they`re unfairly cute. And then I thought, that we should get two...</p><p>Two?</p><p>Y`know, you can`t get just one. They`d be lonely.<br/>
They need some company.</p><p>Doesn`t everyone?</p><p>Well... I guess so. Now. What do you think about this one?</p><p>Yeah it`s pretty cute.</p><p>I know, I could hold it all day. But the shop assistent said, that it`s really naughty sometimes and steals his fellows food.</p><p>Hmmm. That` not the best quality.</p><p>Yeah, it`s pretty mean isn`t it? By the way... Do you have any idea, where my last bubble tea went? The last time I`ve seen it, it was in the fridge...</p><p>Aw, man. I`m so sorry. I didn`t realize it was the last one. I wouldn`t have taken it. But you know... It just looked so delicious!</p><p>I know! </p><p>I`m truly sorry.</p><p>It`s okay.. Anyway. What do you think about the naughty one?</p><p>Somehow, I think it`s really cute. </p><p>Why? Because you can relate to his stealing?</p><p>Stop mocking me... It IS cute!</p><p>Yeah. So, one more. </p><p>Maybe a more mature one. So he can teach the naughty one to be nice.</p><p>You`re right. The shop assistant said, that this one over here was a calm one.</p><p>The white one with the black dot?</p><p>Yeah.</p><p>Okay, I guess we can trust the shop assistant.</p><p>So these two?</p><p>Yeah, why not.</p><p>Great. I`ll go tell the assistant.</p><p>Nah, I can do it. I know you want to stay with them.</p><p>Awww, thanks! </p><p>Be right back...</p><p>Hello you two adorable things. I`m gonna take good care of you. You`ll have lots of food and love and everything a little guinea pig needs!</p><p>Hey, I`m back. The assistant said, that we`ve made a good choice. They`re friends. </p><p>Oh, that`s cool.</p><p>We just have to get a cage. The assistant picked one out.</p><p>That`s a relieve, I wouldn`t have known which one to pick. </p><p>He`ll just put them in, and we can take them home right now.</p><p>I`m sooo happy!</p><p>But you`ll have to promise me something...</p><p>What?</p><p>They can`t get more cuddles than me.</p><p>Never!</p><p>Well, I`m glad we could come to an agreement. Otherwise I would be really pissed.</p><p>Nah, you dont have to worry, man! You`re always my number one.</p><p>That was cheesy. Even for you.</p><p>But you liked it, didn`t you?</p><p>Well maybe...</p><p>...</p><p>C`mon, lets get our new members of the family!</p><p>Wait! We forgot to name them!</p><p>Oh, right. How about...</p><p>Mozart, for the naughty one!</p><p>You want to give them composers names?</p><p>Yeah, that would be kinda funny, don`t you think?</p><p>I guess, if you want it so badly, we can do it.</p><p>Yipeee!</p><p>But I wanna name one too.</p><p>Okay, go on. What name do you wanna give to the white one?</p><p>Sibelius sounds good, doesn`t it?</p><p>It`s your choice...</p><p>Then Sibelius it is.</p><p>Hi Mozart and Sibelius, you`re going to get a new home...</p><p>You look cute when you 're exited.</p><p>...</p><p>I like it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And again, if you think that you've figured out which one said which part... I'm happy to get some suggestions!😆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>